The Death Realm's Queen
by PK-Magick
Summary: Kindred x Mordekaiser: Two important roles in the purpose of carrying on the dead - One a transporter, one a vengeful king. What if these two myths came together to meet for the very first time? What could happen? How will things change? Will the hollow emptiness of a king eventually grow to love? Will a lamb and wolf finally understand?
1. Chapter 1

**Kindred (Lamb) x Mordekaiser**

**Context**: AU  
\- Kindred (Lamb and Wolf) are implied to be _best friends_ rather than lovers, kindred spirits in a platonic sense rather than romantic.

\- Kindred are unaware of the death realm, they have a sense it exists but do not know where the spirits they capture go to.

\- Mordekaiser and Kindred know of each other's existence but don't know anything about each other aside from their jobs (including names, personality and appearance) Mordekaiser knows of Kindred but Kindred do not know of Mordekaiser

\- Perdita is an OC and not a canon character

* * *

**Contains:** Death (the idea and process of), Violence, Slight gore and implied themes of sex

* * *

A familiar smell made the nose perk up from the mysterious masked creature.  
Her head rose from the mossy, damp ground, looking up to see her partner but also her friend return from the depths of the woods from what would appear to be a vicious hunt.

"Why must they run" the masked creature cooed in her spectral, soft voice

"Because they fear what is truth" her partner replied, his voice an antithesis from her own, low, a growl and occasionally grunting at times.

"Do they not understand that my methods are painless, a quick end to what would be suffering" She looked down at her elegantly carved bow, the lilac and baby blue gleaming as if a gem were glowing inside of the smooth wood.

"Some run in fear.. some run in arrogance but despite their aims, it all ends the same"

She lifted her head once again, sniffing slightly and staying quiet, her mind in deep thought

"What is on your mind, my little Lamb?" Her partner cooed, his once hunched and stiff body, now calmed and floating around her

"We have never wondered this, as we are a part of them, a helping hand, but do you wonder where they all go when they all die, Wolf?"

He stayed quiet for a moment, his teeth that were once baring, now relaxed into his resting face.  
He looked far into the distance, at the night sky shining down at them.

"I believe they go to the stars, my dear Lamb, a legend to be lived on by their people" He replied, although his voice was gruff, it was gentle and easy to listen to.

"What if they do not." She said quickly, her tone not changing

Wolf quickly looked at her with a small grunt, confusion visible in his face and body language

"What if they do not go to the stars, what if they are taken to another world? What if they do not rest?" She began to question, stroking her bow gently between her soft, furry fingers

"That is something we will never know, we are only the transporters of death rather than the omniscient of death"

"I think..." she looked up at her dear friend

"I would like to know"

* * *

The realm of death was unusually quiet today, the gloom of it's world was present as it ever was, the fog that stretched over the lands continuing to create it's ambiguity within the metaphorical and realistic sense of its existence.

The Iron Reverent, Mordekaiser, ruler and king of death sat staring off into his kingdom.  
The souls of the lost, battled and even past were roaming as they usually did, only brought to spring into action until their king told them so - like dormant beings of instruction.  
He was silent, not even a sighed past his lips… or, what would be his lips, he was a spirit after all, his body manifested itself in his glowing yet dark and sultry armour.  
His head tilted slightly, the small yet bright shining lights that appeared to be his eyes began to squint as he looked off into the distance, it seemed yet another soul had joined the realm of death.  
After taking a few seconds to prepare himself, he stood tall, grabbing his trust worthy mace and beginning to leave the grounds of his fortress.  
The servants of his fortress bowed as he walked by except for one, a young female, between the ages of 19 to 23 stood before him at the door, her skin soft and pale, her face hidden by a mask and the rest of her body appearing as if it were glowing, much like a ghosts body was.  
Her long, thick hair reached to the ground, the end tips barely touching the stone, cold and cracked floor.  
She gave a small tilt of her head and looked up proudly at her king and master.

"Your majesty, do you need any assistance?" She spoke softly yet with confidence and pride

The large spirit king looked down at her, her small stature drastically different to his large, overbearing height, he looked into her eyes before deciding to answer.

"No, Perdita, another soul has entered the death realm, I am going to get them" He responded, not a hint of hesitation in his deep, beast-like voice

"Do you wish for me to register the lost soul, your majesty" She asked, the pride never leaving her voice

"Yes…" His tone now slightly quieter  
"Go to the Alchemy chambers and I shall send them to you" He began to step forward, leaving the fortresses throne room

"As you wish, your majesty" She bowed fully, her eyes closed in respect for her master and staying in that position until he left the building.  
Once he had, she began to almost skip to the Alchemy room as her lord had commanded.

The Reverent walked across the empty wastelands of the land, walking towards to the visibly confused and dazed soul who had just entered the realm.  
As he approached the soul, he could see sudden fear in his eyes as he staggered back

"W-Who are you?… Where am I? Please don't hurt me!" The soul's voice was weak, he was in fear as all souls are once they die, he held onto his arm in a pathetic manner, as if he were feeling sorry for himself.  
He was too easy to hurt if that is what Mordekaiser wanted.

"I am not here to hurt you, but you are to do as what I say"

The soul swallowed in intimidation once hearing the Lord's voice, he was shaking, managing to quickly show a nod.

"You are now in the realm of death, many who come here are confused and seemed to have temporary amnesia, it is to be expected… you have died" He began to explain, as he did, it looked like memories started to reappear in the soul's eyes, he looked even more terrified than before

"I-It… It was them…" He muttered, the presence of the Reverent now oddly protecting rather than fearful

"Them?" Mordekaiser showed confusion, he wasn't aware of any 'them' the last he heard, this land was his and only his, he was the king

"Those… beasts, one was white and soft and… kind, the other was dark and horrifying… he was evil… I was so scared that I ran and that is when it got me… the evil thing" He began to shake again, the realisation of what his life once was and how it ended began to click within his mind

Oh… So he meant Kindred.  
He hadn't heard a lot of things about Kindred but knew what they did, he was unaware if they were his helpers or unaware of his existence completely.

"They are called Kindred.." he muttered down to him  
"They transport those who die to the death realm.. I am unsure of who they are, myself"

The soul looked up at him, he was unsure if it was confusion or disgust on his face

"That is not important, you are to come with me" His tone quickly changed, holding up his mace straight and ordering the soul to follow him to the fortress.  
"You are now apart of the death realm's army, I am your leader, your king"

The soul didn't seem much for argument or resistance and began to follow his new king, as if it all made sense to him and he was under a spell.

"...And you are?" He asked, some hesitation in his voice, as if he would be scolded for saying a word

"I am Mordekaiser, Iron Reverent, Lord and King of the death realm, you are to address me as 'My Lord' or 'Your Majesty' but never 'Your Highness'" He stated in a serious tone, as if even the reference of 'Your Highness' would seriously offend him

"My Lord…" He caught on quickly. Very good…  
"What is my purpose here?"

"You are to be apart of my army and my kingdom, usually those who join my army are from my own murderous hands, death my hand is a blessing... however.. It seems that those who appear that aren't from my own judgement are to be apart of my kingdom as well"

This struck a chord with the soul, he began to fear his king, even though he was being so respectful with him right now.  
He killed for his own army?

"So Kindred is your partner?" He asked

He wasn't sure what to say, he didn't even know himself.  
He stayed quiet for a moment but continued to venture on back to his fortress

"Enough questions, you are to go to the fortresses alchemy chamber where you will meet my highest servant, Perdita. Your life as you now know it will continue from there" He looked down at him, almost anger in his eyes.

"Your eternity begins…"


	2. Chapter 2

"My Lord" A small voice piped up into the throne room  
"As by your request, the soul has been registered and been added to your army"

"Very good…" He spoke, the familiar chill intertwining with his voice  
"How many does that make it?" he asked, for even he didn't know how large his army has grown.. It has been so long.

"113,472, to be exact, My Lord" She spoke as if keeping count was her number one priority, when in reality, the information was forever stored in her head by magic.

"It is important that we soon make it to 120,000." He said with a clenched fist resting upon the arm of his throne

"My Lord, what do we plan to do with this large army?" She asked with a softer tone to her voice, it seemed after this many centuries, even she did not know the purpose of her King's reign

"You shall know soon enough, young Perdita...We will become more powerful than any kingdom in Runeterra and our reign will never falter."

"Surely…" Perdita began, a hint of nervousness in her voice  
"You will need a Queen to rule by your side, My Lord…"

Mordekaiser looked up at her, he visibly saw she was more coy than usual, her fingers fiddling in front of her and her face down slightly.  
He didn't speak at first but then gave a small, yet manly chuckle.

"I have no time for such things… nor, any interest. My only goal is to become the most powerful ruler and show Noxus what they were missing…"

As Mordekaiser's powerful tone spread across the room, many servants gave nods of approval however, his second hand, Perdita, did not seem impressed at all... rather, she was sad.

"Well… even if not for personal reasons, would it not be beneficial, My Lord, to perhaps…" She grew quiet for a second and flushed  
"_Pass on your blood_, so to speak?"

He laughed, a genuine, loud laugh that even some of the servants joined in on  
"Perdita, you simple soul, there is no need, as we are all past or spirits in some form, my reign will last for as long as time goes on, besides, children is not something that would suit me, don't you agree?"

She stayed quiet, rather embarrassed by speaking of her suggestion  
"I...suppose so, if that is what you wish, My Lord…"

She gave a sigh, her face rather purple* as the embarrassment showed on her face, visible through the cracks in her mask

"My Lord, I will be returning to the Alchemy chambers, there is some work I wish to do" Feigned confidence sang in her voice

"Very well, you may go." He said, he posture or motion never changing - he stood solidly still

She gave a small bow and paddered out of the room, as soon as the large, steel doors had shut, the various ivy and vines clicking in the doors hinges, she gave another sigh.  
Droplets of tears began to fall under her mask and onto the floor as she held herself.

"Maybe someday… I can change your mind, Your majesty…"

* _Because of her purple/pink hue, she blushes purple rather than red_

* * *

"Lamb, are you sure about this?" The wolf grunted, the snarl in his voice penetrating and cold air for the unwelcoming woods with an echo

"Of course, Wolf, wouldn't you like to know where the death travels?" Lamb spoke up, her feathery voice having the same echon as her dark companion's.  
She was cleaning off her bow, yet another successful kill, by her hands this time - although her methods were peaceful for the receiver, the mess afterwards was still a burden

"I never really thought about it" He would have shrugged if he had the ability to, instead, his shadowy tendrils gave a quick wave

"Well… I have, and it is something I am curious to see, who knows what happens after mortals die…" She pondered in a rather wistful manner, daydreaming it seemed

Wolf stared for a short moment, his breathing heavy as always, he didn't seem to understand Lamb's thoughts, she did happen to be the thinker rather than the feeler, she was smarter than anyone he had ever known (which says a lot because all of his victims were foolish enough to run from death)

"Do we even know how to get there?" He asked

"I have magic, my bow sends mortals to wherever the dead go, perhaps, if I were to shoot my bow at you and then myself - we should find ourselves in whatever realm or place they travel to"

Wolf groaned, he didn't like the sound of that, to use one's weapons against themselves but if it was the only way, and seeing wherever the dead went made Lamb happy, then so be it.

"Well… I'm ready when you are then, Little Lamb" He said in a softer tone, a smile even creeping on his dark, ghostly face

She gave a small nod, took a few graceful hops backwards and raised her bow.  
Reaching backwards to grab her arrows with her magic and with one swift motion, pulled it against her bow's string - she stared carefully, aiming at Wolf's nose bridge.

"Will it hurt?" He asked with a shiver

"I don't know" Her concentration never faltered but her voice remained soft as always.  
Her answer didn't seem to make Wolf any less worried

She pulled back the string more until it was too tight to pull further, a soft breeze danced through the gloomy woods, ruffling her angelic-looking fur.  
When the breeze had passed, she finally let go of the bow's string, the glowing arrow shooting quickly towards Wolf - she could see the fear in his eyes however, he did not move.  
As soon as the arrow's tip made contact with Wolf, he was enveloped in a familiar blue and white glow and then vanished.

"So, it worked…" She muttered to herself, looking down at her bow.  
She wasn't sure what to do about herself, it would be hard to shoot an arrow at oneself.

She thought for a moment, did the effect work even without shooting the arrow?  
Rather than think, she decided to test it for herself, she produced another glowing arrow but instead of adjusting it on her bow's delicate string, she gripped it in her gentle hands.  
Hanging her bow by her side and with a firme grip, she turned the arrow around, dagger side pointing towards herself and without hesitation, pierced the arrow into her abdomen.  
Before she knew it, she had appeared in an unfamiliar place.

A quick glance around and she saw her partner

"Oh, hello, Wolf"

"I wasn't sure it would work… seemed it did" He grunted at her, noticing she still had her bow which wouldn't be useful in this place but nevertheless…

They both looked around the world they were in; dehydrated and broken land stretched for miles, fog polluted the air with only 100 meters of distance visible, the sky was dark and grey - not an inch of light to be seen.  
They could see what appeared to be building far ahead but that was all, aside from the broken stone monument they stood on, covered in moss and various other growth with dark green and brown colours filling in the cracks.

"This is where the dead first come" Lamb muttered  
"Let's have a look around"

She began to wander off the monument and stepped onto the cold, hard ground, the dirt was so hard that it almost felt like stone - not a millimeter of green in sight.  
Wolf followed beside her, his head wandering around as well.

"I wonder where all the mortals are, this place is surprisingly empty for what should be the realm of the dead" Wolf questioned, Lamb was beginning to wonder the same thing

"Should we have a look at what those buildings are?"  
"I wonder what they are"  
"Homes maybe?"  
"Possibly tombs or cry-

"Who dares enter my kingdom!" A heavy voice boomed from among the fog, stopping Lamb from finishing her thought

The two froze, snapping their heads around at whomever addressed them so aggressively.  
At first they could see nothing, not a person or creature in sight, at first they thought it was perhaps a spirit until a silhouette of a giant figure began to trudge towards from the clouded haze

"Who is that?..." Wolf whispered as best as he could  
"I don't know…"

They both looked at each other before deciding the answer the stranger's question

"We are Kindred" They both said in unison, their foil tones complimenting each other into a sing-song sound

The figure stopped momentarily, as if it had reached sudden realisation and then proceeded to approach them again.

"You say, Kindred?" It asked, it's voice more clear - it's sound boomed through their soul, not causing fear but rather… unease.  
It was deep and hollow, it growled much more than Wolf's own and it sounded unwelcoming

"Yes…" Lamb's voice wavered, she wasn't sure what to address the person or creature as

The figure was now in front of them, only 10 feet away.  
It was tall and large, it glowed a sickly green colour and it's armour hung on it's invisible body - it appeared to have a skeletal torso but fully formed head, arms and legs.  
It's presence even struck slight fear in Kindred.

It didn't speak for a moment, although it didn't have a face or any clear expression, they could sense it seemed confused.

"What are you doing here?" The danger in it's tone had now seemed to have gone, yet it still sounded intimidating

"We…" Lamb began, stopping for a moment to think  
"Not for any particular reason"

The figure looked into Lamb's mask, it's cold, dead eyes staring back at his own slits for eyes, it even made itself feel slight unease, it had never seen anything like it.

"Who are you?" She asked, although her eyes seemed dead, her voice was soft and soothing to the soul, a very binary opposite to what he saw

"I am Mordekaiser, King of Death, The Iron Revenant… Twice slain, thrice born"

Kindred stopped for a moment, they looked at each other once again and then back at what they now knew was Mordekaiser.

"Pardon me?" Lamb spoke, visibly confused and unaware, it seemed like she was supposed to know who he was, that was the attitude he gave off

"You have not heard of my name? Founder of Noxus: Sahn-Uzal, Warlord of my mortal time, now a leader of death's army" Slight offense was heard in his tone, possibly even frustration, he had a slight ego about him

"I'm afraid we haven't...my… you're- um, what shall we address you as?" Lamb asked, tapping her soft, fluffy finger onto her mask in thought

"My Lord or Your Majesty" He answered quickly, tapping the ground with the end of his mace, a small clattering sound could be heard through out it

They both nodded, they had never heard of the King of Death before but it would seem he was it, he looked the part.

"I have heard of you though, I just didn't expect you to be two figures"  
"You have heard of us, Our Lord?" Wolf grunted at him

"I don't know much about you, but yes, I have heard of the name Kindred and what you do, taking the dying and passing them onto death"

They stayed quiet, fairly stunned that a stranger knew of their purpose, they didn't quite know what to say

"Do you both go by Kindred?" He asked, his posture as straight as a pole

"No" They both uttered  
"I am Lamb"  
"and I am Wolf"  
They both respectfully said

Now that he had heard that, it seemed fairly obvious now that a lamb be called Lamb and a wolf be called Wolf.  
He pondered for a moment, looking back at his fortress in the distance for a few seconds and turning back to Kindred.

"I assume you will be staying?" He asked, an unusually friendly tone to his voice, something he didn't expect of himself

"Oh, not really…" Wolf quickly turned down the offer  
"We do have a purpose in the mortal's world, we only came here out of curiosity" Lamb added

"I think you may be of use to me"

The two stared at the King, unsure quite what he was getting at

"How do you two feel about being my kingdom's personal messenger and assistant?"


End file.
